She Does,You Don't
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: Rachel breaks up with Finn,but why? Rachel spilling her guts. Faberry. Repetitive I know,but I can't help myself.


"So what, are you breaking up with me?"

"Finally, you get it! I've only been trying to get that through your skull for the last four days"

"Is this because I wouldn't watch that movie with you? Cause' I will"

"No it's not over something as trivial as a movie. God, Finn I don't know what I ever saw in you. It's like talking to a damn brick wall!"

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"Maybe because my so called boyfriend doesn't understand me! Maybe because this alleged boyfriend would rather play video games than spend time with me"

"But I"

Rachel lowered her voice slightly, "maybe because my now EX boyfriend doesn't give a damn about my needs especially in the bedroom"

Quinn sat amused as she both heard and saw the scene play out a few feet away from her, and for some reason Rachel's comment about sexual activity or lack of made her blink and she swear she felt a slight blush creep to her cheeks.

"Maybe if you'd told me sooner"

"Finn I can't get any more obvious than throwing myself on top of you" the tiny diva practically hissed.

The blonde pretending to be disinterested couldn't help but cringe at the mental image of Rachel throwing herself on Finn, though at the same time the thought of Rachel being so assertive made her feel a little warm.

"This isn't fair"

"No I'll tell you what isn't fair Finn. In the two times we've had intercourse, or attempted shall we say, you've gotten off within a few minutes and I'm the one left unsatisfied"

"Um.."

"You know, during this relationship I've had sex with myself more than you have!"

A flood of images took over Quinn's mind, she was finding it harder to hide the fact that she was listening and edged her chair a little closer. She had no idea what she was doing but the warm ache in her body refused to let her stop.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. You didn't really think I just went to sleep after you left, did you?"

"Well, yeah"

The brunette found herself laughing aloud causing the other members to look at her, she cleared her throat and gave them a smile. They all went back to their business, minus Quinn. For some reason that laugh was just, sexy in a way she couldn't understand.

"Are you really that naïve? I had very long showers most nights you'd leave"

"Thinking of me" Finn smiled goofily, not realizing the smile would soon be wiped off his face.

"Actually no, you obviously don't do it for me in that area. To be completely honest I don't know how I ever found you desirable sexually or intellectually. You're a great singer, but that's just not enough"

The boy's eyes nearly popped out of his head and Quinn had to really repress the sudden urge to laugh. Rachel was really sticking it to him.

"So who on earth do you think about doing..that?" he gasped, probably thinking she thought about Jesse.

Rachel smiled sweetly, "why should I give you the satisfaction of knowing that?"

"You've broken up with me; can't I at least have something to think about?"

"Just know that _she_ most definitely does more for me"

Finn looked gobsmacked and Quinn teetered on her seat as she dared to get even closer, she felt this pull towards Rachel and she just couldn't stop herself.

"You're a lesbian?"

"No, but being raised by two gay dad's has allowed me to be open minded. Women are much more aesthetically pleasing, and more pleasing in general it seems"

"We could have a threesome" Finn grinned, the Puck persona didn't suit him one bit.

"You can't even participate in a twosome" she responded, the comment clearly going over his head.

Quinn literally had to throw her hands over her mouth to capture the laugh that escaped her lips.

Suddenly Finn stood to his feet, the tiny Jew groaned and stood too.

"Don't cause a scene it won't change anything" she warned.

"Is the one you think about in here?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders in a gesture of maybe.

The blonde couldn't believe that she had such an air of cool about all of this, she was aware of the throbbing between her legs that was ever increasing.

"Fine, give me some sort of clue" the boy demanded crossing his arms.

"Her hair colour's the opposite of mine"

With that subtle remark Rachel picked up her bag and decided to go to the bathroom. Quinn was a little disappointed that she no longer had the girl in front of her, somewhere during listening and watching in amusement she'd noted that the brunette's hair smelled glorious. It flooded her senses in a way that was intoxicating,

"Is it Brittany?" Finn asked raising his voice; Brittany and Santana looked at him and then Rachel completely oblivious to what had played out.

"No, but same ball park" she grinned as she left the room.

Finn of course didn't understand what she meant and sat down with an exasperated sigh. Quinn started piecing what she'd heard together, she wasn't dumb or naïve like the ex boyfriend before her.

It's a girl, in this room. Same ball park means another cheerleader, but she's blonde and not Brittany so it can't be Santana. _Oh_.

Quinn was sure she'd turned pink and her stomach quivered as she acknowledged the fact that Rachel had been talking, and thinking, about her. The throbbing between her legs was now intense in a way that was beginning to get painful to ignore, it was with this that the blonde leapt to her feet and exited the choir room.

She marched towards the bathroom to splash her face. She pushed the door to find Rachel stood at the sinks looking into the mirror. Quinn noted the flushed girl smoothing her skirt, _she hadn't just? _No, of course not, they were in school.

Rachel's previous confidence faltered slightly, she eyed the blonde cautiously.

"Get it over with" she sighed.

The blonde looked at her genuinely confused.

"I know you were listening, Quinn. It was hard not to notice"

The ex-Cheerio blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that, all I ask is that if you're going to turn to violence can you please aim your blows away from my nose" she babbled.

The blonde looked shellshocked, "you think I came in here to hit you?"

"With what you heard I just assumed"

"The old me, she probably would've. But I shouldn't have been listening in the first place"

"I probably shouldn't of gone so far"

"Why did you?"

"Well, being blunt was the only way to make that mentally challenged egg head understand" she paused and Quinn chuckled.

She continued, "but it was mainly because I knew you were listening, I don't know why but something just took over and I couldn't shut up"

The atmosphere between the two fell silent and felt briefly awkward, before Rachel could begin to babble again Quinn was right in front of her.

"Do you really think about me, like that?" The brunette simply nodded unable to maintain eye contact.

"And it works for you?"

"Everytime" she whispered.

Quinn noted the shiver that ran through her body and the thoughts of Rachel doing.._that _thinking about her was almost too much, to her surprise she found her hand reaching down to push a stray hair away from the smaller girl's face.

Rachel looked up at her through her eyelashes causing her to gulp.

"Before I came in were you.."

"You interrupted me" the brunette admitted biting her lip.

The blonde unknowingly licked her lips and Rachel's eyes stared at the motion.

Before she could chicken out any more Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel's, both gasping in surprise at the contact and giving in to the fire between them.

This wasn't like when Finn had kissed either of them, this was **real**. No clumsy fumbling, no sloppy tongue movements and definitely no knowing when to stop.

Their tongues wrestled for dominance and the blonde sucked Rachel's lower lip, drawing a moan from her as the smaller girl backed her against the wall. Their eyes were dark and their minds were clouded with lust, clearly finding it hard to remember that they were in the school bathroom.

It was somewhere between her hands disappearing under Rachel's shirt and feeling the diva's hands brushing her thighs that it dawned on her where they were.

She pulled away breathless and flushed, she shook her head.

"No" she explained to the brunette gazing at her through hooded eyes.

"Oh, okay. We should probably get back to Glee anyw.."

"Rachel Berry you are NOT leaving me all flustered!"

"But you just.."

"I meant not in here"

"Oh" Rachel said sounding surprised, she exhaled thankfully.

Quinn laughed hooking an arm around her waist.

"Come on, I know somewhere we won't get disturbed"

"Where?" the smaller girl enquired as they left the bathroom, the blonde smirked at her.

"You'll see, if Brittany and Santana haven't beat us to it"


End file.
